The Obedience School
Summary Even though she's well-trained and obedient, Penny feels like Thunder needs to go to obedience school. With the aid of Bolt, they meet a lot of new friends, but one dog seems to envy the both of them... Author's Note This is actually inspired by a story my mom made up before Bolt came out to theaters Story Penny looked out the kitchen window at Bolt and Thunder, who were both chasing each other around the backyard, barking happily. Penny had secretly signed both of them up for obedience school, with the aid of her mom. She stood up and opened the back door."Bolt, Thunder! Time to go!" The dogs skidded o a stop. "I didn't know we were going anywhere..." Thunder said, trotting towards her girl. "Wherever it is, Penny obviously wants us to hurry," Bolt said, loping towards Penny. She clipped a blue leash to Bolt's collar and a red leash to Thunder's. Then, along with Mittens and Rhino, they got into their blue van and drove off. Bolt wanted to stick his head out the window, but seeing that they were on a busy highway made him change his mind. There were thoughts going through his and Thunder's minds. Usually they were brought along in the car if they were gong on vacation or going to get groceries, but Bolt and Thunder knew if they were going on vacation that Mittens would have a harness on with a leash clipped to it. But she was only wearing her dark aquamarine collar around her neck. Rhino, of course, was in his ball, watching videos on Penny's phone. "Hey, Wags," Mittens purred, trying to straighten herself up, as they drove along the bumpy highway, "where are we goin'?" Bolt shrugged. "No idea. As long as it's not the vet..." Thunder shuddered, remembering the chocolate syrup incident and Bolt almost dying by the results. They pulled into the pet store parking lot and then Thunder realized why they were there. They were going to obedience school. "Wh-wh-WHAT?!" Thunder yelped, pulling back on her end of the leash, "I don't need training!" "What's wrong, Thunder?" Penny asked the nervous dog. "I don't think she wants to go," Mrs. Forester explained, petting Thunder's head. The German shepherd's eyes were wide in surprise and fear. Suddenly, a yipping noise got the family's attention. "Hi, Millie!" Rhino called out to the puppy. "Hiya!" Millie sang out. She noticed Thunder, "what's wrong with Thunder?" "She doesn't really want to go to the obedience school," Bolt said, looking at Thunder, then the pet store. "I don't need training..!" Thunder muttered, the fur on her back rising. "It's gonna be ok, Thunder..." Mittens reassured. "You sure..?" Thunder whined, looking the cat in the eye. Mittens nodded. "Me and Rhino are gonna be in the room too. Don't worry, you'll be fine." "Ok..." Thunder mumbled, the fur along her back relaxing a bit. "C'mon," Millie barked, "I cant wait!!!" Thunder smiled a tiny smile at the over-excited puppy. She was well-trained, so why did she need to go to school? She began thinking that Penny was in it for some reason. "Ok, guys," Penny said, we're here!" Thunder's eyes grew wide at the sight of the pet store. But Penny quickly took her to the obedience pen with a few other dogs. Blackie, the black lab that lived across from them, was there. "Hi, Blackie!" Thunder called, sticking close to Bolt's side. "Howdy!" Blackie said, stoping himself, "how are you?" "Good..." Thunder said softly, sticking closer to Bolt. Mittens and Rhino were placed in there with them, Rhino and Millie immediately went off, doing their own thing, while Mittens just jumped onto a chair, to avoid other dogs. Blackie's handler came inside the pen, clipped an Orange leash to his collar and lead him out of the pen. "Nice to see you again, Blackie!" Bolt called. "You too!" The lab barked back. "Excuse me, Big Dog!" A small voice called out. Bolt looked under him to see a chihuahua with a long mop of fur on his head with a bandanna tied around it. "Oh. I'm sorry. Need me to move?" "No thank you, Big Dog," the chihuahua said, stepping out from underneath Bolt, "by the way, my name's Chich." "I'm Bolt," the American white shepherd said, introducing himself, "this is my ma-I mean best friend Thunder. The black and white cat is Mittens and the two over there are Rhino and Millie. "Nice meeting you, mi amigos!" Chich said, walking towards the toy bucket. Mittens jumped up onto a wall ledge to avoid being chased. "I'm gonna stay up here for awhile, Wags." "Be my guest. No one's stopping you," Thunder laughed. "By the way, Bolt," Mittens began, "we're ya gonna say that Thunder's your mate?" Bolt and Thunder blush really hard. "Uhmm....no?" Bolt said, sheepishly folding his ears back. A loud barking noise was heard outside. Mittens turned her head around to see who it was. "It's just Pongo," the cat said, flattening herself to the ledge. Pongo had a bad habit about chasing cats, so Mittens was sure that, if he found her, he'll chase her everywhere. "Ohmygosh! Bolt!ihaven'tseenyouinucjalongtime," Pongo barked. "Little too fast, Pongo," Bolt said, "oh. This is Thunder. That up there is Mittens and those two over there are Rhino and Millie." "Hey, Bolt! Over here!" A dog called. "Hey, Electro! Shox! Haven't seen you for a while!" Bolt said, wagging his tail. "Us too. How's your Person?" Shox asked. "She's good," Bolt replied. A large growl rang out. All the dogs turned around to see a large Alaskan Malemute/American white shepherd lumbering towards them. Towards Bolt. The American shepherd gulped. "Who are you?" Thunder asked, backing up behind Bolt. The other dog sneered. "They call me Sicosis." Bolt wrinkled his muzzle, revealing pearly white teeth. "What are you doing here?" "I hang around the back, teasing others with my girl," Sicosis growled, stepping aside to reveal an American white shepherd/Samoyde. "This," Sicosis said, bowing his head, "is Violet." "I came from Storybrooke," the female dog said, brushing up against the eviller dog. "S-Storybrooke?!" Thunder huffed, "no such place!" "Have you ever been out-of-state?" Violet scoffed. "All the way from New York to Hollywood!" Bolt said, sticking up for the German shepherd. Sicosis snorted. Thunder felt a soft paw wrap itself around her leg. Looking down, she saw a frightened Millie. "Can we...go now..? Pretty please?" The husky mix asked. "Sure," Thunder said, ushering her along. She looked back at Bolt, "c'mon, Boltster!" "Be right there!" Bolt said, trotting off after his mate. "Jeez," Electro muttered to Bolt, "what a jerk!" "I know," Thunder growled. "What's his problem anyway?" "Beats me," Bolt shrugged. "Oh, I think I know what's wrong with that bully," a feminine voice grumbled. Bolt and Thunder turned around to see another German shepherd step out of the shadows. "Do I know you from somewhere..?" Thunder asked, cocking her head. "Don't think so, but my name's Psylocke," Psylocke introduced. "Wait, I do know you from somewhere!" Thunder said, slicking her ears back slightly. Psylocke's ear twitched. "Where?" "I remember when I was younger, before I met you, Mittens" Thunder continued, looking over at the black and white tuxedo cat, "there was a puppy about the same age as I was, and she looked exactly like you. We got along really well, too." Psylocke raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" "Positive...sister," Thunder smirked at Psylocke's sudden flinch. The German shepherd quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, I don't think I got a full introduction..." She gestured towards Bolt and the others. "Oh, right," Bolt piped up. "I'm Bolt, that's Mittens, over there is Electro, Shox, Millie and Rhino." Psylocke gave a short "hmm" before looking over her shoulder. "Whatever you do, don't say anything to upset them." "Believe me, we weren't even planning on doing that.." Mittens scoffed, flicking her torn ear. Psylocke gave a sly smile. "Glad we're even." With that, she strode out of the room. Thunder couldn't suppress the frown etched on her muzzle. "You ok..?" Mittens asked, cocking her head at her companion. "Psylocke's my little sister. She's around my age... But, the whole time she avoided eye contact with me," Thunder explained. "I think she's hiding something from me, but I dunno what..." Bolt sidled up next to his mate. 'Don't worry, Thunder. There's obviously an explanation...there's always one to everything." Thunder gave a slight nod. "I guess you're roght, Bolt..." The American white shepherd smiled. _________________________________________________ "I seriously can't believe we just ran around and did nothing!" Thunder huffed, as she jumped into the back of the Forrester's van. "I can't believe it, either," Mittens agreed. "Well, it's at least better than all the dogs following Rhino and Millie around," Bolt smirked, nudging a sleeping Rhino's ball with his nose. Thunder snickered. "The little nut barely did anything," Mittens purred. "Why did he fall asleep before us?" Bolt shrugged. "It's Rhino, Mittens." "Ya gotta point there..." Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Works by Chandlerscout Category:Stories By Chandlerscout Category:Stories Focusing on Bolt Category:Stories focusing on Thunder Category:Stories Focusing on Psylocke